The Arrangement
by SKRowling
Summary: My dad had this awesome idea to kind of pair me off with his friends kid before I was even thought of. Problem is there isn't a boy in this world that I want to kiss. Tori is in an arranged marriage situation her dad wants to take no chances with his little girls. But his little girl has a secret, and she just had to let him know before is was too late. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN
1. Drunken Promises

**A/N: I know I have so many others to write... but I got two new story ideas while I was trying to work on my own novel but I have also been "reading" a novel called "_For Matrimonial Purposes_" and it gave me this idea. I also have another idea that I haven't typed out yet but it is a one shot.- Tell me what you think, this should not be a long story at all. ENJOY! S.K.**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

* * *

**Drunken Promises**

* * *

_I am not exactly sure what possessed my father to make this arrangement except that he was probably drunk. Him and his college buddy James West, out one night just wazzing around._

_Dad went to College in Pepperdine, but he got kicked out because of something so stupid. "I'm pre-law Jim, how could this happen to me?"_

_Jim had bought him a couple of rounds of beer. "David, you shouldn't have been messing with his daughter, now she's pregnant, and you got framed."_

_"You should help me prove myself," My dad said taking a swig of his beer._

_"David, believe me by the time I could help you and you could get back to school your kid will already be in school," Jim said. "Now you have to find a job."_

_"I know." Dad said. "I have to put my family first. I'm gonna marry Holly."_

_"Look at it this way, You are lucky to find someone. At this point I'll be lucky to ever be with someone unless I had an arranged marriage."_

_Dad laughed. "Yeah If I had a daughter I would want to do that. Have control over who she married make sure she goes into a good family that is gonna take care of her. Or make sure that my son doesn't marry a total gank."_

_"We should do that." Jim said taking a swig from his bottle. Dad laughed. "No, I'm serious. "Have your kid, and I will have mine and we can arrange for our kids to get together. We know that you and I will take care of each other's kids."_

_"Yeah, I guess you are right." Dad agreed. "Yeah lets do that. You better hurry, Mine is coming."_

_Jim laughed, "I'll get right on that."_

My dad married my mom and moved up to LA and started the police Academy, and Never really saw His friend Jim again. He was so busy he forgot his promise. Trina was born, and then I was born right after.

Trina and I grew up; he continued to climb in the police department. Seventeen years later, that little drunken deal my daddy made, came back to bite me in the ass. "Danny, I just… I don't want to go out with you okay?" I said to my boyfriend. Well, ex. "It isn't anything you did, you're just… not my type okay?"

"We've been dating for a year!"

"Eleven months." I corrected.

"Whatever." He said and he looked behind himself as my dad had pulled up into our driveway. "I'm going to go now."

"Yeah, bye." I stated and sighed and closed the door behind me. I sunk into the couch and turned on the Television. Dad walked into the house through the garage door.

"Oh hey Jim! Wow Long time… how did you track me down?" He said as he entered the house. I looked over to him and he smiled and came closer to me as he listened. "You are a lawyer? That's pretty cool."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and I heard. "I haven't seen you since we struck that deal."

My dad stood up with a confused expression, so I couldn't hear the other man anymore but I was curious so I waited to see if my dad remembered. "What deal?" Dad laughed, "Oh yeah… I have two teenagers."

Whatever it was, now I knew this involved me and I wasn't sure I liked it. I listened to his side of the conversation. "Aren't all teenagers rebellious though?" Pause, "Why don't you come over, would love to catch up with you."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the television. I knew I should probably go check on my mold tree that I had growing in the garage, but I just broke up with my boyfriend, I was allowed to not feel like working, even if I wasn't devastated. Sure I felt bad for him, but I finally felt free.

My dad laughed as he hung up his phone. "It would be awesome if that actually worked."

"What worked?' I asked looking away from the TV again. Then he told me that story. I was pallid, no way! "Dad… What if he picks me?"

"You might like his kid." He stated, "the kid might like Trina…"

I shook my head. "I just… I just broke up with Danny because…" I sighed I wasn't sure I wanted to tell my father this way. "I don't want to meet him tomorrow."

"It's dinner, not marriage." Dad said. "What makes you think Trina wont be picked?" I looked over at my dad. "Right… "

I gritted my teeth. I had to tell him why I was freaking out about this. Or I would have to have dad break his promise and then endure endless years of him and mom trying to find a man for me. I didn't want one. How did I tell him? My heart beat like mad in my chest. _Just do it Tori_, I told myself as I took a deep breath. "Daddy, I'm gay…" I said.

My dad paused and looked back at me. "That… that could be a problem."

My dad didn't get angry he just blinked and sighed. He just wanted me to be happy. "Daddy… What should I do?"

"Well, I guess you could … pretend to be a boy. See if Trina will help you. She goes to that art school and you can deter it. Trina will help because she would want the attention to herself."

As he said that Trina walked down the stairs. "What are you talking about? What will get me more attention?"

"Make me look like a boy." I said coming over to her. She looked me over and walked around my body.

"You kind of look like this one boy at school… are you attached to your hair?" She asked taking a handful of it.

I grabbed it out of her hand and held on to it. "YES!"

"Come on, it's only hair." She said and pulled me out of the house and toward her Car.

"Don't you need money for a hair cut?" My dad said standing there, not sure if should condone me being dragged. He actually kind of looks relieved that boys won't distract me… for now.

"Yeah, I already have your credit card." Trina said. "Bye daddy."


	2. Like a Boy

**A/N:I love how much response this is getting. I just want to tell you the look inspiration for tori comes from the L Word. I always found Shane super intriguing, and Tori's body type and boyish style kind of reminds me of her so that is what Tori looks like. her hair is down to her shoulders a bit spiky no curl. I don't really dig Boy looking girls so NO really short hair like Taylor Lautner ugh... gross. anyway. I still kept her pretty just easier to disguise as a boy or a girl when need be. Thanks for all the favorites and follows, and I will try to respond to as many of you as I can, I love reading what you think. Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Like a boy**

* * *

The next morning I walked into school rocking my new cropped hair. I missed my long brown waves, but my hair wasn't really that short, and if I wanted to I could go back and get extensions. My hair was down to my shoulders, and styled in a girly style for school, so I just didn't look so weird.

I went for my locker and Danny stopped short and stared. I know I dumped him but I didn't want him to think that he had anything to do with my hair being so... short.

"Hey… So…"

I tilted my head at the question in his eyes. "For crying out loud Danny, I'm gay. That's why I broke up with you. I'm not shattered because I no longer have you."

He nodded, but he didn't look like he felt better about it. "Did I do something…"

"To make me gay?" I said with a laugh. "No. I can't say that what we did was completely unpleasant Danny, because I really, really wanted to like it."

"So, it wasn't my fault?"

I rolled my eyes. "You need a girl that gets you and wants to be with you. I just wasn't feeling it, and I learned a lot about myself with you so thank you."

He nodded and walked away and never talked to me again.

"Hey Tori!" Zack Gallagher said coming up to me. "Can we meet today after schoo… Whoa!"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Cool hair." He said, "Anyway, projects due in a few days, we gonna work together?"

"Oh Right," I said. "Um, I can't today, My dad has some guy for me to meet. I cut my hair to scare him off."

He laughed, "But you look pretty."

"Well by the end of the day I'm gonna look like a boy."

He looked me over. "Well good luck with that." He said, "so we'll get together Thursday then."

I nodded "Yeah, see you then."

When I got home I ran straight up stairs and washed the girly off of me. I ransacked my dad's drawers for a plain white tee and I grabbed one of his flannel shirts put on some black skinny jeans, and my Chucks trying to look as androgynous as I could. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed really wanting to put at least some lip-gloss on.

I sighed and decided to go Emo. I mean I would never want to date a Goth dude. Or any dude but still. I put on heavy eye liner, and shadowed my upper lip. Satisfied with the look of me, I headed down stairs to help my mom prepare dinner.

"Tori?" Trina asked as she saw me come down the stairs. Then she nodded appreciatively. "I knew you were ugly enough to pass as a boy.

"Shut up." I said. Mom just looked at me. "I hope you are his type because this was really meant for you. Mom was pregnant with you when they made this deal. Only reason I was a contender is because the kid was born after me."

"I don't know what the big deal is, nothing wrong with getting to know a guy." She said primping to make sure she looked her best. Trina is seriously vain. "I for one am looking forward to meeting him.

Just as she said that the front door opened. Dad walked in and smiled. "That's good to know baby. Be sure to be as pleasant as you can."

"You mean they are still coming?" I asked and he looked at me and took a double take.

"Yeah… Tori?"

I rolled my eyes; I don't look that much like a guy. "Yes dad."

"You are so Emo."

I smiled, "only way I got to use my makeup."

He laughed and the doorbell rang. My heart started beating so fast, I hoped that the kid was stupid enough to take me as I look now and believe I was a boy. Dad opened the door and smiled. "Jim!" he said and they embraced as if they hadn't been apart for seventeen years.

"Hey David, how are you doing?" He turned to introduce his kid, and found no one standing behind him. "Get out of that car and get over here now!"

Then he turned to us and looked at Trina then at me and blinked and smiled. Uh oh… his kid is gay. Dad looked at me then back at him. "These are my kids, Trina and… my d-"

"Tori," I interrupted because behind Jim west, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

He smiled and gestured to his gothic voluptuous daughter, "this is Jade."

Trina looked at Jade as if she had seen her before, she shrugged then walked toward the door. "I'm out."

My dad looked at me as my eyes would not leave that gorgeous face. "say hello." Jim stated.

"Hey," she said rolled her eyes and looked toward the back door.

"Why don't you girls go to the backyard and talk, " dad said.

I shot him a glare. "Dude…"

"Oh…" He stammered. "Sorry… I keep thinking about Trina. I don't think I'll ever give her away."

Jim laughed. "I know what you mean."

Jade rolled her eyes and headed toward the back door. I followed looking at my mom who shook her head.

"So… " I started not knowing what to say to a girl, I had never asked one out, so I jus kind of faltered. What would I like a guy to say to me? "This is really weird."

"Look, I have a boyfriend." She said harshly.

"Oh," I answered. "Then why is your dad…"

"He caught us fucking, and now he is freaking out." Well… that was crude. But I don't know what I would have done if my dad had caught Danny and me.

"What makes him think I wouldn't do that with you?" I asked.

"That's what I said to him. Why Is your dad enforcing this?"

"I just broke up with someone…" I answered.

She nodded in understanding; "well I won't be breaking up with Beck for you."

"No problem." I said. "We thought you would be a boy… it doesn't look like your dad and mine talked about us much in making this meeting up. It was all about them anyway."

"Maybe." She said absently as she had just pulled out her cell. "I think he needs to get out more, his new wife is a child."

"Do you live with him?" I asked as she texted, then smirked at the response she found there.

"No," Jade answered then dialed a number. "Where are you?" Talk about rude. "I'm in Hollywood Hills come and get me!" She waited. "My dad is an idiot, and has this wannabe Emo guy trying to look cool" okay that was hurtful. She looked up at me and looked me over. "He's not too bad."

I blushed and stood up. "I'm going inside, " I mouthed.

She nodded and continued to talk to the other person on the line. I sighed and pulled the door closed behind me.


	3. The Showcase

**A/N: Now it gets a little bit interesting. Jade didn't pay enough attention to Tori the first time she met her to realize she was a girl.. now it's gonna be a little harder for her to hide. Enjoy! S.K.**

* * *

**The Showcase**

* * *

The next afternoon, I was back in girly mode. I got as girly as I could wore a skirt to school and a full face of make up and everything because damn it, I needed to feel like a girl.

Zack and I sat at the kitchen table cataloging our fungus. And suddenly we weren't anymore. Trina kicked him out because she had to rehearse for some showcase. I swore they would kick Trina out after they figured out she was talentless, but Trina loved that school, and she needed all the rehearsal she could get so I didn't fight it too much and I help her and the really awesome songwriter that was paired up with her rehearse.

While they worked and during one of those million little breaks Trina too, we talked about relationships. I felt so comfortable with Andre, I told him about Danny, and being gay, and this girl I wanted that already had a boyfriend.

"That's rough." He said, "but I guess it is better now that you know she is straight."

I nodded, "she thinks I'm a boy though."

"Why is that?"

"I kind of thought she would be a boy and I didn't want her to like me. But…"

"He turned out to be a super hot She." I laughed and nodded. "You know what Tor… you're alright."

"Thanks."

Saturday night was Trina's showcase. But she didn't get to perform; no she did some stupid gargle that made her tongue swell. So I ended up singing for her. I rocked! I was invited to join the school, and I didn't have to face a fail with my science project. Win win.

I started school with Trina that Monday. Dad had dropped us off early and I was not ready. I didn't know what I was supposed to wear to an art school. So I took Boy Tori for a ride on the first day, just to see how girl tori should dress. I just didn't do the emo thing this time because, like Jade said, it was lame and try hard.

I finally found my first class late of course, but there was no teacher to be found. I saw Andre and Robbie and Rex and Cat who I had met earlier. So I went in that direction and sat among them. "You're in my seat." I looked up there was this really handsome dude standing there. We were dressed similarly and I smiled knowing I looked decent for a boy.

"Sorry man, I didn't know It was assigned." I said.

He laughed and shook his head. "I was joking, stay in your seat." He said

"Hey babe, " I heard a familiar voice from behind him, then I saw her, in her long brown hair black clothes and colored streaks. She turned to kiss him. Jade. That meant that handsome guy was Beck. I exhaled.

Then she looked at me and I waved sheepishly. "Hey!"

"Tori?" She said with a question. "What are… are you following me?"

"Jade and Beck, Have a seat." Some one said keeping me from answering. I looked to the front of the room and groaned this was the teacher? He wasn't even wearing shoes for crying out loud. "I want to thank Tori Vega for his gift of two dollars this morning."

"Why did you give him two dollars?" Andre asked next to me.

"I thought he was homeless." I answered

Then he jerked his head towards Jade and mouthed, "is that her?" I nodded and he shook his head giving me a look of pure pity.

At my locker later that day, Jade approached me. She looked at me and nodded. "Much better without the make-up."

"Thanks," I said.

"So you asked your daddy to buy your way in here?"

"Uh, no… my daddy couldn't buy my way in here. Trina goes here. I was surprised you didn't recognize her when you went to my house."

"So you got in because of your sister?"

"I took her place in the show… I just did something for her and I got in."

Jade looked impressed. "Okay, well did you dress in drag and do her show?"

"Something like that…" I said then took in a deep breath she was going to find out eventually especially if she was in any of my classes and a teacher slipped and called me Victoria or something. "I'm really-"

"Jade, let's go." Beck said coming to stand next to us. Jade turned her head and kissed Beck and I shifted uncomfortably and cleared my throat. "Dude, do you mind?"

"Of course he does, that's why he cleared his throat." Jade answered. "Come on new kid, let's get to lunch."

Beck looked me up and down and frowned then followed Jade and I to the lunch table. I was a little surprised to see Andre at the table and greeted him with a relieved smile. Jade sat next to me on the other side, and Beck continued to eye me down as he sat directly on Jades other side so he had a pretty good site of me from the rounded table. Cat and Robbie completed the circle as we all ate. "So Tori… I was thinking you and I should date."

Both Beck and I choked on the food we were eating. "I'm sorry WHAT?' Beck said his eyes open wide.

"Babe, chill it's just to appease my father," Jade said calmly. "Tori will cover for me with my dad, while I go out with you." She said then she looked at me and gave me a seductive smile. "You will do that for me won't you Tori?"

"Uh—"

"NO!" Beck screamed.

"Babe, our dad's have practically married us together in their minds. If He knows I am going out with Tori, you and I can have all the time in the world together."

What the hell? This chick has no heart. "I can't do that… I mean what if I find someone I want to be with?"

"Then you go out with her the same as I do, it is a win, win," She said. No it wasn't. This would never be cool. I had to tell her I was a girl.

"Jade I don't think your dad—"

"My dad is an idiot, but he pays for school. I keep him happy; I get to stay at Hollywood Arts. Especially now that you come here too."

I sighed It would give me more reasons to be around her and stuff. But as a boy… "Fine."

She smiled, "can you act?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well you better learn quick." Jade said, and then she leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. Beck threw his burrito on to his plate and got up and walked away. Jade just looked at his plate then at me and took a deep breath. "Babe, wait up." She said running off the asphalt behind him.

I sat there stunned. My first kiss from a girl, was tainted by the fact that she was someone else's girl. I looked at Andre, "Do you think she knows?"

"If she doesn't know already, she didn't want to know." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Later that evening when I went home I ran into Trina watching the video of me on the showcase. I stopped to look at myself glittery in pink chucks and a sequined dress singing. "You went to school like that and realized She's there didn't you?"

Trina said. "Why didn't you tell me. I am gonna have to go to school all boyish from now on."

"I don't hang out with her group, Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because I … she asked me out."

"She what?" Trina said turning her attention to me.

"And she kissed me."

"Wow." Trina said impressed. "Most popular girl in school made out with my sister."

"You can't call me that at school. In fact don't acknowledge me at all." I said just before heading upstairs to crash in my bed.


	4. Did She Know?

**A/N: So I wanted to write and extra long chapter but this just seemed like an organic place to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in your review! Don't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Did she know?**

* * *

I woke up the next morning deciding I needed to be a little more convincing as a boy so I rummaged through my drawers for an ace bandage. Yeah my breasts are small, but not that tiny, and they are bound to give me away soon enough.

I wrapped my self tightly around my chest slipped on a pair of my baggier jeans, I looked at my awesome new boots mom bought me for school and sighed as I reached for my black chucks again. I wore a white button up shirt and a to wear underneath a black pleather biker jacket, to pull of a sort of androgynous look. Yes they were girl clothes, and damn it they fit me well. Because truthfully, I don't think I fooled Jade, one bit. I mean she kissed me. But I figure, that if I just keep dressing like this, and she didn't already figure out I was a girl, she couldn't say I lied. Because I never said I was a boy, I only said I was a Tori. I mean how embarrassing would it be to ask the person that you are making out with to spite your dad if you are a boy or a girl? She will never ask me.

I walked into school the next morning and looked at my blank locker I thought I would get a decorated locker like everyone else. "Hey Tor," André said coming up to me.

"Hey!" I said giving him a smile.

"Now that was girly." He said.

"I decided I wasn't going to hide my personality behind the mask. If she likes me she is gonna like me for me. Tits and all."

He laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

I smiled and opened my locker. He looked at the door. "What are you gonna do with your door?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. By this time Robbie and Cat had joined us at my locker.

"Hollywood Arts students are required to decorate their lockers to represent themselves." Andre said as he walked over to his locker. "I am a mad musician, and mine is a keyboard." He played an A chord and the locker door swung open.

"Mine is decorated from baby bottle nipples." Robbie said and I cringed. "It's my happiest childhood memory." He defended his choice. By now Jade and Beck had Joined in the conversation. "Jade's locker is right next to mine."

"I like scissors." She answered then she walked away from beck to stand next to me. She looked me over. "You are short."

"You are the same height as I am." I answered stepping away from her.

After devouring me with her eyes, she shrugged and walked back to her boyfriend. "I like tall boys." Beck sneered at her side.

I looked at him and wanted to smooth things over with him so I could at least be dude's friend. "What about you Beck? What is your locker expression."

He pointed to the one locker whose door was transparent. "I opted for something totally meaningful and deep."

"You opted to have a see- through door? Why?"

"Because I have nothing to hide… and neither does my locker."

"That is meaningful and deep," I said nodding in appreciation.

Then Beck smiled at me for the first time. Now I had to come up with something good. I stare at the door of my locker and come up with a huge question mark. I looked down at my chucks. "I'll come up with something."

The rest of the day was kind of uneventful. I don't get to see Jade until Sikowitz class, and we didn't have him that day. So imagine my shock as I walked into my theater history class and she was there.

I sat down and she moved to sit next to me and poked my shoulder. "Hey Vega, you are picking me up tonight."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanna fuck my boyfriend, and I am at my dads and you are my boyfriend."

"I don't drive." I stated

"Figure out a way to show up at my door. He won't let me go unless you come to the door."

I sighed and turned to pay attention to the teacher. She called me Vega. I really liked that. I thought that sounded sexy as hell. I smirked as I doodled on my notebook page.

At lunch I sat with the gang. Well Just Cat Robbie and André. I had a mouth full of salad, as I heard Jade said. "Shit, what the fuck is he doing here?"

I looked up and saw Beck dropping down next to Cat and Jade sat right next to me and dropped a kiss on the nape of my neck. "Hey babe." I said around my mouth full of salad because as Beck sat down, I saw Jim west walking up to our lunch table.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "We're still on for tonight right?'

I still didn't know how I was going to get to her house. "Mami, Trina has the car tonight, How about we just ride to your house together and I'll wait for you to get ready there."

Jade smirked, and was about to say something when Jim finally spoke. "Jade, a word please."

"Father… Why are you here?" She said as if she hadn't seen him before.

"Jade please cooperate I'm in a hurry." Jim said and Jade groaned and got up from the table. As Jade and her father talked, I turned my eyes to Beck. He was glaring at me with such open hostility that I felt I would be incinerated by his gaze.

I dropped my gaze to my salad and began to eat. When I looked up again, Jade had an excited look and she was directing it at me. Mainly I think because her father was still watching her and she knew it. "Babe! My dad is leaving for the week and said I have to stay at your house so your dad can watch over us while he is gone." She sat next to me excitedly and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again. I tried to pretend we were making out, because now that she was staying at my house all I really felt was sick. Shit was about to hit the head. But then she kissed my cheek and whispered. "I'm gonna need you to give me tongue or it wont look real." Then she kissed me again, and I parted my lips allowing this kiss to deepen and melt part of my brain.

"One, Two… don't let me get to three." Beck said. Jade let go and I nearly did a nosedive into her double D's. Then all of this came to a head. "You will NOT be sleeping in Tori's bed!" Beck finally said as he stood up and pulled Jade away from me to the other side of the table.

"Beck! Chill I was acting."

Fuck me just burst my bubble why don't you. "Yeah, I mean… She can stay with my sister."

"Oh the hell she will." Trina said walking past the table.

Jade shuddered. "I won't be doing that either. I'm staying with you tonight. Your bed or mine?" The last part she said so seductively I wet myself a little. Then beck leaned forward and kissed Jade. My stomach turned and I looked at André.

"I, have to go talk to some guy named Lane."

"Oh yeah the guidance counselor. Don't let him get you with his lotion." My best friend said.

"What?" I said walking away from the table.

"You'll see…" then he laughed and walked away.

After I talked to Lane that afternoon, it was almost time to go. Except I really didn't feel like being in class. Cause I had seen Jade's schedule and She was in my math class. So I walked to the parking lot and leaned on Trina's car and waited. As I did, this really hot chick walked down the street, and I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes. She kind of sensed me and looked at me and smiled.

I waved, kind of how I had seen Beck do to some girl or another and she blushed and signaled to me with her head to come over. I looked behind me and shrugged then sauntered over as coolly as I could. She really looked at me when I got closer. "Are you gay? She asked me."

"That depends on how you look at it." I answered.

She smiled. "Either way… I think you are cute. But you might be too young."

I looked her over. "Who am I going to tell?"

She smiled. "Give me your phone." So I do, she should find the answer to her question on my wallpaper. It was a picture I took two weeks ago when I got my new boots. She didn't look shocked. She just typed in her number and said. "You've butched up."

"It isn't forever." I stated as I hit call and sent her my number. "I'm glad you didn't change your mind."

She laughed, "I like pretty girls, I like pretty boys… I like to keep people guessing… and you had me going for a bit."

I laughed too as the bell to signal the end of school rang. "Well I have to catch my ride."

"That is one funky bell…" She said, "Oh hey, What's your name?"

"Tori." I said. Then she reached out for my hand and pulled me close.

"Nice to meet you Tori, I'm Jenna."

"Hey," I said nervously because she was so close, and other than Jade I had never kissed a girl. And when she did, it was so different. It was sweet and tender, not urgent and show-offy like the one I had with my so-called Girlfriend at the lunch table. It was just for us, and I liked it.

"VEGA!" I heard from behind me. I ignored it, because I was angry at her. She just told me she was using me so that she could fuck some prick and dismissed me when the pressure was off. I smiled at Jenna like that wasn't directed at me.

"Maybe we can go out tonight?" I asked. "I don't have my silence yet."

"Sure," She said and walked away. "I'm sure I'll see you around I am here all the time too. Maybe I'll stop in for lunch with you tomorrow."

"I'd like that." I said

"I gotta go, I'll call you when I get home. My meter is running out." Jenna said.

I nodded and waved goodbye to her. Then I turned and walked past Jade ignoring her completely. "Vega what was that?"

"What was what? I just scored a date do you mind?" I retorted.

"Yes I mind, you are supposed to be my boyfriend." Jade stated.

"And so, when you are off fucking your real boyfriend I am not allowed to make my own plans?" She couldn't answer to that, and she looked confused as fuck. I rolled my eyes and walked over to an impatiently waiting Trina.

"Your girlfriend not taking you home because?" She asked as I got in her car.

"Because she has plans to get pregnant this week." I stated and took my ear buds and plugged them into my phone. I started to play some music and relaxed on the five-minute ride home.


	5. Of Course She Knew

**A/N: two in one day whaaaat? Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Of Course She Knew…**

* * *

Jenna and I didn't go out that night, but we texted till our fingers were tired. Janna will go out with me on Friday night, it's only Tuesday night.

She is actually eighteen and a freshman at UC. She was a Hollywood Arts alum has a brother that goes to my school that was why she was there a lot. She had never seen me before and I didn't look like a freshman. I told her I had only been there two days so I didn't know many people at all anyway.

She is Bi, that was why she liked that I verged on the edge of boyhood without loosing my femininity. I told her I was starting to like the look. It was freeing to talk to someone about this. The only thing I didn't tell her was why I had cut my hair and gotten androgenized. I didn't want to actually talk about jade with a girl I might actually potentially be with.

Ugh on the other hand I was thinking and thinking a bout Jade, what she and Beck were doing and where. I was miserable until the next text from Jenna lit up my screen.

**Jenna: I really want to see you, but I was wondering if you would come out to Jet brew with me instead of me going to see you at school. My brother is in your grade, and I haven't actually come out to my family yet.**

**Me: Sure, I'll meet you there. Eleven Thirty.**

**Jenna: XD I am supper giddy.**

**Me: ;)**

That was the only response I could give, because at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss her. The immense feeling of lust took over my body. I got up and paced the room. I needed this to pass I know I could take care of this for myself but I was getting conflicted images and sensations and it was all too much. Its like I could feel Jades lips on mine, and Jenna's beautiful chocolate eyes. From the feeling of Jade's gorgeous boobs pressed against me, to the feeling that I want Jenna to melt into me.

If I touch myself, I wouldn't ever finish because I couldn't concentrate on what I wanted. I paced the room for a few minutes. Then lay out on the floor and began to do sit ups. I did them until the pain of the abuse my abs were taking stopped me from doing another. I was still being tortured. But it was less so. The feeling of their lips on mine was gradually moving to the back of my mind. Then I got up slowly and hopped into a cold soaking bath. This is where I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning numb from the stinging cold. Well it was five… I still could get one more hour of rest. I wrapped myself in a towel and dropped into bed and cocooned myself in my covers and fell asleep until Trina banged at my door. "TORI! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT RIGHT NOW I AM LEAVING YOU AT HOME!"

I startled awake, and dressed half asleep when I opened the door Trina was about to knock again. But she stopped and looked at what I was wearing. "What?" I asked.

"You can't go to school like that." She said

I look down at my short shorts and cute graphic tee and moaned. "Fine."

"Hurry Up!" She said and slammed my door. I changed into a more androgynous jean and sweater combo. Something I had seen Andre wear that I really liked. Then I pulled out my old Dock Martens I had not worn them since I discovered knee length boots.

I roll down the stairs and Trina sighs dramatically. "This good?"

"Yeah, did you forget to brush your hair?"

"Does it mater?" I asked

"At least make it look like you did that mess on purpose." She said handing me her brush and a little bottle of gel then headed out of the house. I did the best I could, with the wind whipping my hair around my head anyway. I walked into school and some girls looked at me and smiled looking me up and down.

"Tori!" I heard coming from behind me and then I felt little arms wrap around my torso, and then I realize. My breasts were free under the white tee and sweater. "Ooh you are lumpy." She said cupping one of my breasts.

"Cat!" I said covering them up. I turned to face her.

"Your boy boobs are really big." She said.

I groaned, of all the people in the world to find out… I couldn't tell her she would just blab, not that I am hiding it I don't want to lie, but I don't want everyone to know till I have a chance to say something. I looked around and it was just her and I in the hall. "you think I'm a boy?" I asked

"You're not?" She asked in a whisper.

"It really hurts my feelings when someone thinks I am a boy. I really don't want anyone to say I am a girl either. "

"Tori I'm sorry!"

"If you just don't tell anyone you figured out I was a girl, or touched my boobs or anything that happened here this morning I will forgive you, but If I hear anyone else asking that question I'll know it came from you."

She gasped, "What boobs?"

I smiled, "thanks Kitten."

"For what?" she asked and skipped down the hall to her locker.

I shook my head and went into my locker. At this point Jade and beck were walking into the building arguing about something. I didn't want to be nosy about it and I walked past them trying to ignore them. "Tori," Jade said. I kept moving. "Vega!' she said and I turned and pretended that I had just heard her. "Yeah you, come here."

"I really don't want—"

"Yeah whatever, say you were my boyfriend, and-"

"Right, this is where we should start this conversation." Beck interrupted

Jade rolled her eyes and continued. "And My dad didn't approve of you, but he loved Beck, how would you feel if I did what were doing the other way around."

"I don't want to hear what THAT has to say." Beck spat out.

"I actually have to go with beck on this one. You can't use him and expect that either of us would be okay with it." I answered.

Beck looked at me and nodded. "Okay, then… maybe I do want to hear what you have to say."

"Shouldn't he trust that I won't go too far with you?"

"Well Yeah, but all that kissing in his presence…"

"Thank you Tori." Beck said.

"Oh come on!" Jade said. "It's called acting."

"You know what?" Beck said starting to bristle.

"Dude, no…" I said seeing his intention.

"Act this out." He stated, ignoring me and coming face to face with Jade.

"Dude… Beck come on!" I tried to stop it. I didn't want to be the deciding factor in this.

"I quit this relationship. It's better like this anyway." He said starting to walk away. "Go play with your pretty boy, and live your fucking arranged life, I am out."

I started to step backward and away from Jade's angry Glare. "See ya later Jade." I said and ran off in the other direction.

I managed to avoid her 'til Sikowitz class. Well even Sikowitz class because Both Jade and Beck have gone home for the day. Good, they were probably making up. All that was left was lunch with my girl. Home free. As I sat in class I got a text from Jenna.

**Jenna: Hey… I'm afraid I have to cancel our lunch.**

**Me: :'(**

**Jenna: I know, It's just that, my brother had a really bad day, and he is hanging with me today.**

A dread filled me… Oh god…

**Me: OK I hope he feels better.**

Fuck. Why does my day have to suck too? Well I guess it wasn't so bad. Lunch without them was less intense. And then after school I hung with André. When I got home we watched some movies and did homework together.

Then at around nine, there was a knock on the door. "Tori Get the Door!" Trina screamed from the top of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. There stood jade. Her face just running all black with Mascara. Most of it had been whipped off she just had smudges here or there. Jade was not crying in front of me or André for that matter.

"What are you doing here? I asked in a panic.

"I have to stay here remember?"

"Right… Um…" I said folding my arms over my open breasts as I was dressed in comfortable clothes. Jade looked around my house and I ran to the mantle and turned down some pictures.

"Relax I know you are a girl." She said and sat next to André. I sighed in relief. "I knew it before you tried to tell me, that's why I didn't let you tell me. I needed Beck to get jealous of someone for a change.

"So you used me but not in the way I thought." I said indignantly.

"You tried to pass as a boy!"

"I never said I was a boy. We didn't know you were a girl until you walked through the door." I shouted. "I look like this, because if you were a boy…" I stopped and looked away I certainly did imply that I tried to trick her. "I didn't want to get involved you is all I am trying to say."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever," Jade said looking at her feet. "You weren't complaining when you were making out with me."

"Yeah that has to end." I said. She looked up at me.

"Well I'm not dating Beck anymore thanks to you. What's stopping you?" She said. I don't know she looked weird. As if she wanted to beak up with Beck.

"I'm seeing someone." I said

She nodded and looked around. "Ah… Tor, I'm gonna go."

I just realized that Andre was sitting there watching everything. Maybe that's why Jade hadn't been really mean. I had heard stories about her from the others. "Why? No Stay!"

"It's getting late, Grandma is probably waiting for me with a shot gun or something." He said and headed for the door.

Once he was gone I took Jades things and brought them upstairs to my room. She followed me and when I turned to face her she looked around my room. "You are really… Girly." she said.

"Well, I'm a girl." I said as she made her way into the closet.

"Or you are just a colorful tomboy." She mumbled.

"I guess." I said. "Listen, enjoy my bed." I said and walked toward the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To sleep." I said reaching for the door.

"We can share a bed, it's not like we are gonna do anything," she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and I changed into my pj'a right in front of her. when I finished, I caught her staringng. "Tori why would you hide that?"

"Hide what?" I asked.

"Your body is gorgeous. You could get a guy with no problems."

I sat next to her on the bed. "Jade if I thought you were a boy and dressed like a boy what would make you think I wanted a boy?"

"Oh… well you can still sleep next to me if you want." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Gee thanks." I said stretching out on my sweet spot in the bed. We lay in silence for a while then I heard some sniffling. "So you miss him?"

"We dated for two years, I put up with his fucking fan club for two years, and I pretend to date a new boy and he looses his shit all of a sudden. I am pissed as fuck." she stated turning to face him.

"So you want to get back with him is what I am hearing." I said softly

"Yeah… no… Fuck if I know. " Jade said and just kind of stared at my face. Then she reached out and touched my cheek and lips. "I do know that Beck was right to be angry."

"Why?"

She laughed, "I liked it. The kiss told me everything I needed to know about you. You gave me everything. Didn't you?" She asked. I didn't respond she knew the answer. "What's stopping you now?"

"You don't want me because you want me." I said she looked at me as if I were crazy. "I mean… You want to know that you can have me."

"Can't I?" She asked moving closer and placing her lips on mine. She kissed me and I allowed myself to get thoroughly kissed. This kiss was awesome but still didn't feel right. She straddled my hips as she kissed me and her hands found their way under my shirt and of course my body decided to react. I moaned into the kiss and I held her closer. "I guess I can." She said pulling away and smirking.

"Fuck." I said. Jade let out a chuckle and I walked out of my bed and headed down to the living room. Burpees for me tonight. Burpees till I couldn't fly anymore and I dropped on the couch and passed out.


	6. Soreness

**A/N: I see you guys like Jenna. and Like Tori's backbone... it gets even better in this chapter. Sorry if the fall out seems a little anticlimactic, but the story isn't over. Now they need to get it together. and Tell Jade's father to see if he can handle it... we will see. Enjoy! S.K.**

* * *

**Soreness**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning, but I couldn't move. I lay on the couch paralyzed because my abs and arms are on fire. At least my legs are still feeling great. I kicked my feet off the couch. And moaned as my but hit the ground and the seat of the couch pushed my torso upright.

Now getting up off the ground would be tricky, because I had to use both my arms and my core. I cry out and slide down to my side. Then I lay on my belly and I cry some more before getting up on all fours and groan every step I take. Once I get to the steps, I support myself and get on my feet. So that I am able to run up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs I went straight into my room. Jade lay there on my bed, her face buried into one of my pillows, which she hugged to herself. She was just so fucking beautiful. I sighed and headed for my closet. I may as well get ready for school.

I really meant that I had come to love the androgynous look. But that means I can always do with a little girly flair. So I was wearing make up the way I used to wear it. I'm spiking my hair, I'm wearing my new boots some Jeans and a button down shirt with a white tank top underneath and my bomber jacket.

I showered and bound my breasts before putting on my tank top. Then I applied my subtle make up accents and a dash of lip-gloss. As I styled my shoulder length hair, Jade walked into the bathroom and stopped to look at me. "You can't go to school like that." She said to me.

I turned to face her and gave her an odd look as I pulled on my white boyfriend shirt. And buttoned just enough buttons to conceal what was left of the evidence of my breasts. "Why not?"

"Because!" she said and pushed into the bathroom. "You look like a girl."

I turned away from her and sat on the toilet seat cover to pull on my socks. "I am a girl."

"But Beck doesn't know that!" She said.

"So the fuck what?" I asked pulling on one boot.

"You need to help me get him back. Make him jealous. Make him want to fight for me."

"The hell I do." I said pulling on the other. She looked at me, tilting her head as if she just noticed something about me.

"You know you curse a lot when you talk to me." She said. "It sounds like you don't really use the words often, but with me.."

"It's cause I mean them." I said to her. "I refuse to let you fuck with my head." I walked past her grabbing my Jacket on the way out of the room.

I had an amazing breakfast and I was in a really good mood despite my houseguest. Well My parent's houseguest, I wasn't claiming her as my girlfriend or my friend. Well I'd like for her to be my friend, but obviously she is intent in using me. That's not friend material. But today, I am going to be with my girl at lunch. And hopefully this morning.

I pulled out my cell and texted Jenna.

**Me: Can you give me a ride to school?**

**Jenna: It's like Six… why so early?**

**Me: I need to see you. I need to kiss you again.**

**Jenna: Text me your address.**

I giggled and did as I was told.

**Jenna: I'll be there in five minutes.**

Then I walked over to the door and picked up the bag that I discarded there. Just as I did so, Jade came down the stairs. "Please change."

"No." I said.

"If you show up to school looking like that… They'll—" Jade started.

"They will what Jade? Think you're a big old Dyke?" I snapped at her. "I was only dressing like that for you. And since you know me now, I don't need to hide anymore. Thank you."

"But now, I'll never get him back." She said and I bristled.

"Don't you think it would help if you could tell him you kissed me because you knew I was a girl and your dad was an idiot that thought I was a boy, which would totally put his mind at ease and take you back?" I asked.

She stopped to think and kind of smiled. "Never thought of it that way."

I rolled my eyes turning toward the door. Once I opened it and smiled wide. "Hey!" I said, seeing Jenna's car roll up. I ran over to the driver's side as she stepped out of the car. I threw my arms around her and kissed her. I melted into her and I sighed into the kiss.

"Hey." She said after we were done. "Lets go get some coffee before school." She said and I ran back around to the passenger side. I looked at my front door. Jade stood there glaring at me. I shrugged and stepped into the car. "Hey was that Jade West?"

I looked at Jenna, "Yeah." I said.

"That's my brother's girlfriend… well Ex… they broke up yesterday that's why I cancelled lunch." She explained.

I nodded, time to let her in on the stupid deal she and I had. "Yeah, well that may just be my fault." I told her the whole story omitting the part where Jade tried to seduce me while we drove to the coffee shop.

"That's fucked up." Jenna stated taking a sip of her coffee. "Thanks for just dropping the pretense."

I nodded. "I want to be Beck's friend you know."

"Well… I hope he gets over himself. He sounds like he's being a total prick. But he was totally broken up about it. He also thinks you are a dude. What a shock he will get today."

I looked at her. "do I really look that girly?" I asked.

"No," she said reaching out to run her fingers through my hair. "But there is no mistaking you are a woman." She finished with a whisper and pulled me closer. She kissed me with slow tender kisses that intensified in heat. She shifted her car seat back and pulled me on to her lap. We made out like… well horny teenagers right there in the Jet brew parking lot.

I walked into school with five minutes to spare but with this huge smile on my face. What a morning. I went into my locker and just as I pulled out my last book, Jade closed the door. "You are dating Becks Sister?"

My eyebrow shot up. "So?"

"So, does he know?" She asked.

"No." she smirked, "Don't tell him please!"

"Only if you keep the ruse going for my dad if no one else." She said.

I tilted my head. "Want me to talk to Beck?"

"Please?" she said.

"You are going to have to apologize." I said. She scoffed and looked away. "to both of us."

"No way." She said. I turned on my heel and walked away. "Wait, fine I'm sorry."

"I'll see what I can do." I said and headed to class.

The rest of the day was fantastic. I had lunch with Jenna, and rode home with Jade. I hung out with the whole gang even Beck. "So, you like guys right Tori?" Beck asked and I blinked.

I looked at Jade whose eyes widened. I couldn't lie to him, not now that I forged a friendship with him. "I like you, Andre, and Robbie."

"Not like friends, I mean there is this one guy I know." He insisted.

"Babe, stay out of her business." Jade warned.

"I have a girlfriend Beck. I am not interested in yours." I answered. I figured that would be better than him making sure I was completely off the market. "Besides, she likes guys."

"Sometimes." He stated.

"ALWAYS!" Jade corrected him. I raised an eyebrow and reached for another pizza piece.

Just then my Dad came into the house and paused. He was followed inside by Trina, who was shocked to see the popular sophomore clique at her house. "Oh My god!"

"What's your problem Freak?" Jade asked.

Trina looked at her. "You're the freak."

With that Jade smirked and looked at Beck. "Yeah, sometimes."

Beck blushed, and my dad took a deep breath. "Glad to have both of my daughters back." He said and headed for the basement.


	7. In My Drreams

**A/N: SO I was supposed to post this last night but I opted to do my hair instead because I had an interview this afternoon. so I totally couldn't post this on Liz's birthday. Happy Birthday Elizabeth, Welcome to your 20's. Anyway. I really don't know what is up with this story it is writing itself so it is so far left field from where I started. So I hope you like it. Tell me in a review. Don't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**In My Dreams**

* * *

She came down the stairs that night when everyone was asleep. "Tori," she sang standing by my feet as she pulled her blood red camisole over her head. I got moist as her full breast bounced perkily on her chest. I sat up as her hands reached to the waistband of her little black shorts showing off lacy black panties.

"J-Jade?" I said my mouth was dry.

"What's the matter Tori. Isn't this what you wanted" She asked coming closer making me lean backward. She didn't stop coming. She just leaned closer and then she kissed me. It was long and slow. I moaned as her hands traveled from my shoulders down to my hips and tucked into my waist-band.

This couldn't be happening I mean she had Beck. Then she pulled away from me, just when things were getting good she pulled away. "In your dreams."

I startled awake. Jade was looking at me with a bemused look. Her hands folded across her chest. "What the hell Jade?" I said.

"It's Six thirty." She stated.

I blushed and got off the couch. "Right." I said heading toward the stairs.

"It's a lot more fun if I join you, you know." I heard jade said as I climbed to my room.

I was thoroughly embarrassed. I rode in the car with her in silence. It was the last day she was staying at my house and I was ever so grateful. She was being awful. It was like I was being punished. For what? Only Jade knew.

Shool was uneventful. I mean It just was. This is like the most boring chapter you will read except for my dreams. My dreams of Jade were vivid, as if she were touching me, kissing me… I woke up feeling like I was cheating on my girlfriend with her. Was it because we were under the same roof? Maybe.

"Hey Tori, Have I got a role for you." Andre said coming up to me.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Here it is." He said handing me a script. I hugged him excitedly glad to have something other than to brood about Jade and moon about Jenna.

"Excellent! I'm gonna go talk to Sikowitz." I said and headed to the man's classroom. He told me I would have to do a monologue as a test so that I could be in the play.

I looked over the monologue, and began to comit it to memory. Jade stood in front of me and picked up the book I was holding. "The bird scene…"

"Give me that." I said snatching it back.

"Just don't overthink it Vega." Jade said and walked away from me.

Don't overthink it? Oh god. After school, the gang and I went to Sikowitz's Classroom and I did the monologue. They were with me for moral support. I just wanted to get it over with.

I went through the whole thing, and I was about to ask how I did, When Jade clapped her hands. I blinked and Just walked off the stage.

Both Sikowitz and Beck glared at her she looked at them both and shrugged. "Can we go now?" She asked Beck.

He huffed and walked away from her.

"HEY!" she screamed after him, "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME" then she stomped off after him.

"The fuck just happened?" I asked as Andre Joined me on the stage.

"Jade just saved you from failing the test." Andre Whispered.

"Wonderful Miss Vega. You now have full privileges to all of the plays. Good Day."

I smiled and the rest of the gang gave me congratulations. I walked out of the classroom-hoping Beck and Jade had already left the school. Jenna was coming to get me to take me home and I didn't want her to be outed to Beck.

I walked out to the parking lot, and she was there. I ran to Jenna and kissed her soundly. "Hey babe." I said once we parted.

"Hey," She said and held me closer to nip at my lips.

"Jenna?" I heard from behind me. I jumped away from her like thirty feet it seemed and turned around. Beck was looking at his sister in shock. Jade stood behind him looking smug as fuck. Ugh that is such a hot look on her. but damn it, I thought they were gone. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Making out with Vega, what else?" Jade answered standing next to him with an amused expression.

"Jade!" I said covering my face.

"Is this true, Jenna?"

Jenna just stood there. She looked at me and then at Beck and Jade and she bit her lip. She opted not to say a damn thing. I scoffed and walked off with Andre. That was Jenna and Beck's issue. I did not want to be there like a fool. Ugh I was so pissed at Jade. She just had to ruin all of this for me. Well it was my dumb self that kissed the girl on school grounds. But she made it worse.

That night I sat alone on my couch. A pint of ice-cream was sat on my lap. The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer the door. Jim West stood there blinking at me. "Hi Mr. West." I stated. He just looked at me and I realized how different I looked with my short spikey ponytail and glasses on.

"Is Jade here?" He asked

"No," I said. "She's probably with Beck." There was just a hint of venom in my voice.

"Beck?" He said a bit of anger in his voice.

I looked down at myself then at him. "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed I am not her type."

He took a good look at me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I told him the whole story. Like everything. About me actually liking her like that, and he didn't seem displeased. This was surprising enough. I told him about my girlfriend and he nodded. "That's good, at least you found someone." He said.

I also told him about us dating to please him. He laughed, " You should keep doing that."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I promised your father after all." I laughed.

"Why would you want me to?"

"To teach her a lesson. I am glad you told me, now I can address the lie." He explained. Then he sat with me and told me his plan.


	8. Set Up

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing... I was doing Vacation Bible School at my church all week and getting ready for my little ones to come back from their father's house so I have been just too tired to write. I pounded this chapter out for you in a few hours and what the heck... I shouldn't let my stories get their own way... but alas... this is what you get when you let them do what they want. The ending to this baffled even me... but it is not to angsty or anything... just kinda funny. I hope you enjoy this, and tell me what you think in a Review! Don't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Set up**

* * *

**T**he next morning I was at my locker and I stopped to put on some gloss. I wore a white shirt and tie with a blazer over some skinny jeans and knee high boots. I wore long feather earrings to add a bit more of the feminine touch I looked super cute. I had to figure out a way to get Jenna to eat lunch with me, and I had to keep Jade on edge, as we continued with our plan to trick her dad.

As I rimmed my eye with eyeliner, the door to my locker slammed shut, and I was faced with a super tan hand surrounded by twinkling stars over the words Make It Shine. I followed the hand up the arm and focused my attention on Beck. "You better not hurt my sister."

"What?" I asked. He is gonna play protective brother, but did he actually threaten to beat up a girl?

"I'm not so sure you are even doing it for her… I think you are obsessed with me."

I squawked and turned back to open up my locker so that I could finish my application. "Why would you say that?"

"First you mac on my girlfriend, then you come into Hollywood Arts, and then you start dating my sister, it just seems too coincidental."

"Right, Beck." I said with a snort going on to the next eye. "Cause you are the center of the universe."

"Whatever, you better be good to her." He said and kind of looked to the side, where I saw a dark blur shoot past him. Jade slammed the locker door shut, slid between the locker and I and pulled me in for a withering make-out session. I almost laughed nervously, but then I pressed my hips against her and felt her breath Catch. "Mr. West, sir…" Beck said from behind me.

I turned my head and focused on his smug grin. "Babe… show some respect." I whispered. And she straightened and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"He insisted in driving me to school today." She said into the skin of my neck. I shivered and turned my head to kiss her cheek.

"It's all good Mami." I said softly.

She smiled against my skin and kissed me there in the juncture of my neck and my shoulder. Jade's father cleared his throat. "I see that I have delivered you into capable hands. Tori, my boy, nice to see you again."

I smiled and extended a hand. "Like wise Mr. West."

Jade finally looked at what I was wearing then glanced at her father, then back at me and said. "Uh… babe, what's with … Uh…" she stopped herself and looked at her dad again. "Hey Dad, I have to get to class now."

"Yeah, Just wanted to talk to both of you about what needs to happen now."

"What do you mean?" Jade said.

"I want to have the both of you, and your family Tori, to dinner tomorrow night. SO we can discuss the details." Mr. West said.

"Mom and dad are going away to Santa Monica-" I started, but was interrupted by a tug on my arm.

"See! No can do Dad." Jade said pulling me away.

"Well Tori come anyway, we will discuss everything together. I am so sure your parents won't mind." Mr. West stated.

"Sure," I said and I felt a harder tug. "Jade!"

She pulled me around the bend. "What was that!" She whisper yelled at me.

I shrugged. "I'm playing a part."

"We can't have dinner with Dad! The more he hangs out with you, the more he will noticed you are missing a pair of balls."

"Excuse me? I have balls! I wear them on my chest." I said.

She glanced down at them and then looked up at me, and burst out laughing at my joke. I made Jade west laugh. That felt pretty awesome. Then she panicked and looked at my chest. "You have a chest!"

"Yeah, I think we just established that."

"You didn't bind them today!" She whisper yelled at me again. I looked down at my perky pair. Not only were they not bound, but completely sexy in my miracle bra. "They look awesome as a matter of fact." She continued.

I smiled. "Thanks, I do feel hot in this bra."

She took my shoulders and shook me as if to get some sense into me. "You LOOK like a fucking GIRL!" she ground out, shouting the words "look" and "girl".

"How was I supposed to know your dad was coming to school?" I asked.

"Well you are not dressing like that to dinner on Saturday." She said.

"Wait, you are actually going to do this?" Beck said. He was standing behind me, Glaring.

"Yes I am!" Jade said through gritted teeth, and went around him to face off with him. I took the opportunity to bail because I could sense an argument coming and Beck still didn't trust me much. I am working on being his friend, but still. I don't want to be blamed for being the cause of their break up again.

After school, I walked toward Trina's car to be there before she got there so she wouldn't leave me behind. She was the only way I could get home; I had no money for a Cab. Can't wait to get my license. "Hey, sexy." I heard a feminine voice. I looked up and noticed a smiling Jenna there.

I was still kind of ticked; Beck hated me more now than he ever did, especially since he knows I could so be into his girl. It doesn't matter that I was into his sister. He just knows I want his girlfriend. He can feel it. There is no denying it, but Jade loves Beck. Period.

"Tori, I—" she started. I shook my head and leaned back on Trina's hood. "I should have known Beck would be cool with us being together."

"Beck is not cool with it." I stated. "He is cool with you liking girls, he does not like it that it is me."

"What?" Jenna asked.

"I told you, My dad, and Jade's dad made this arrangement."

"Yeah but the two of you have to agree for you guys to be together, and Jade…"

"He doesn't trust her feelings for him or me. Nor does he trust my feelings for you."

"You have feelings?" Jenna said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

I shrugged I really didn't know. Jenna had been a distraction, and now she is too involved in every part of my life. "That depends on how you look at things."

"Come on, Lets go get some coffee then I'll drive you home." Jenna said taking my hand. I looked up at the people walking out of the school. Jade and Beck were making out at his car, Trina was texting and walking this way. I shrugged and assented with my head.

"Hey Treen… I'm going with Jenna." I said to my approaching sister who waved me off and was fixated on her text. "Don't text and drive!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said and got in her car.

At the coffee shop, Jenna looked at me closely. I had told her the whole story about what Jim west and I had planned. She kind of sighed sadly. "You like my brother's girlfriend don't you?" I didn't say anything. I mean why couldn't I just like Jenna? She was hotter than her brother, and that was saying something. "Fuck, Tori."

"Jenna, It isn't like I can have her." I said.

"Her father says you can."

"Jade has to say I can." I said.

"You can get her…" she mumbled. "Thanks for telling me."

"So…"

"Yeah, Tori. We're done." She said. I groaned, there went my chances of getting laid the proper way. No penises involved. What am I thinking, Jenna is a nice girl, I really shouldn't treat her like this.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'd love to keep you as my friend."

She smiled. "I don't think so. I don't need to hang out with high school sophomores." Oh that was a low blow. She got up and started to walk out of the coffee shop. I actually wanted to cry. That hurt more than I expected it to. My first rejection. Then she looked back at me. "Are you coming? I told you I'd take you home."

I stood up and went over to her. She put her arm around me. "Thank you… you could have been a lot of trouble for me." She whispered as she opened the car door for me.


	9. Conspiracy

**A/N: This story is mighty popular for a whim of mine! I like it. here is the next chapter. I don't know when my next update will be because I have no Wifi at home and I have to travel to get on the interwebs. anyway, let me know what you think! Don't be shy.-S.K.**

* * *

**Conspiracy**

* * *

For the dinner that next night, I copied Andre. I bound my breast wore a wife beater and low slung jeans baggy at the top and snug at the ankles so they were kind of like harem pants. I don't understand why these guys wear this. I wore a button down shirt, and a sweater. Along with my Doc Martens, and some other boyish accessories, I was done.

When I got to The west house, Jade opened the door. She kind of stood there looking at me transfixed. My eyebrows shot up as I watched her take in the very look of me. "So Am I presentable?" I asked.

"I think you hit your mark." She said swallowing hard.

I smirked and leaned forward to kiss her lips. She stiffened at first, then responded by wrapping her arms around me. "Good," I said stepping into the house once we disengaged from our nearly platonic kiss. I liked this girl, but She still wasn't in this for me. She was in this for Jade.

"Tori My boy!" Jim West said sitting on his high backed chair. "Food will be ready in a bit."

"Great." I said.

Jade sat next to me, and pretended to be really into me. I could see her eyes roaming over me as if she couldn't believe that I was sitting there transformed from the afeminate boy she had grown to know.

"Well I brought the two of you together because I wanted to see what your plans were." Jim West stated sitting across from us. "The two of you like each other well enough."

"Yeah, I like Tori a lot." Jade said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and put my hand on her knee. "Thanks for the hook up Mr. West." I stated.

She shifts uncomfortably under my hand. "Fantastic," Mr. west interjected. "Now here is how we proceed. You two are still sophomores, so the wedding will take place—"

"Wedding?" I asked. That wasn't exactly what we had discussed, but this was meant to compel jade to come out of this lie she had created.

"Yeah Babe, I mean that was what this deal was all about. You wanna marry me don't you?" Jade said. She was good.

"Yeah, well okay, Jade will you marry me?" I asked.

She smiled and kissed me. I know this was fake but I was wishing this was real. Mr. West kind of flinched when she kissed me, because he knew I liked her "Of course I will. I mean it will at least be seven years."

"Seven?" I asked.

"Nonsense!" Jim said. "If I know you well, I would think you'd want to be active with Tori… Get it over with. We will talk to Tori's parents, and get permission to let the two of you marry."

Now she looked scared. "What about mom?"

"Oh your mom finds this a great idea." Jim bluffed through that one I could tell, though he was an awesome liar.

"Wait she WHAT?" Jade said standing up and letting go of my hand.

"Yeah I talked to her yesterday." Jim said. "We should do it around Christmas, then our families would be one."

"I don't do family togetherness." Jade said folding her arms across her chest.

"Babe, I love Christmas, that would be an awesome time to do it." She turned to me and glared. I smiled ruefully and waggled my brows.

"But dad! I can't marry her now!" Jade said.

Jim and I looked at Jade in silence. We waited to see if she realized what she had just said. Her face showed the shock of what she had said. "How stupid did you think I was?" Jim asked. "How long do you think pretending Tori was a boy was going to work?"

Jade looked from me to her dad. "I Just…"

"Jade, She fooled me the first day. But that was because she didn't spend much time in front of me." Jim said. "She was smart enough not to hide herself from me, and I asked her to pretend that you had fooled me, to see how long it would take for you to admit this."

"You tricked me?" Jade stated indignantly.

"You tried to trick me." Jim said. "When were you gonna tell me Tori was a girl?"

"I just wanted… I wanted you to let me date Beck."

"Sorry I'd still prefer you date Tori. There is something about that boy that I just don't like."

"Well you don't have to date him!" She shouted and the argument continued on. I decided that this was my cue to leave so I rolled out of the house calling Trina on my way out of the door.


	10. So Close

**Yes... couldnt let you go the weekend without my words. enjoy! tell me what you think. Don't be shy!- S. K.**

* * *

** So Close**

* * *

So now I get to be myself at school no more ruse, no more pretending. One Sunday afternoon, a few months after everything got back to normal, I hung out at my pool in my bikini. Cat and Andre and Robbie came over, and we just let loose. We played a game of dunk in the pool as Jade and beck suddenly barged into my back yard and Jade screamed. "SEE! I told you they would all be here!"

I let Andre come up for air as I got totally distracted by the object of my affection walking in with her angry boyfriend in tow. "Uh… Hey." I said

"Tori, tell him why we weren't invited!" Jade demanded

"Well… well I… well…" I stammered.

"I told you it has nothing to do with me." Beck stated.

"The hell it doesn't!" Jade screamed. "You are always treating Tori like she's your enemy, seriously!" Jade argued with Beck they bickered for a few minutes. Cat had run into the house with her hands covering her ears. And Robbie sat at the edge of the pool with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Trina said walking between the quarreling couple. "Cat is under our dining table chanting that she is under her bed over and over again."

"Alright, you wanna know why we didn't invite you?" Andre said climbing out of the pool. He squared off with Beck. "Because you two don't know how to keep Tori out of your problems. It puts her in an awkward position, you two keep arguing about it, Making Cat have panic attacks and it makes Robbie cry." The last he said pointing at the crying teenage boy at the deep end.

"Whatever, Lets get out of here Jade, we'll swim in your pool."

"I want to stay here and hang out with our friends." Jade said.

"Vega is NOT my friend." Beck stated. "I'm gonna go to the car and if you aren't there in thirty seconds, I'm leaving, and we are done." He said and strutted his diva butt out of my house. The rest of us looked over to Jade who stood there confused. Then her face determined that she was not gonna let him tell her what to do. She

Kicked off her boots, pulled off her skirt and stockings and her shirt and jumped into the pool in her bra and underwear. Andre and I stared at her, and I know we had the same thing on our minds because we looked at each other briefly before the both of us swam toward her trying to comfort her. Luckily I am a better swimmer.

"Jade," I said softly. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me I could see the heart break on her face. She shook her head and swam away from me.

The having been dramatically dampened, the party began to break up. Cat and Robbie left, then Andre, but Jade stayed at the deep end of the pool.

I swam over to where she floated and saw that she was crying. I supposed it was easier to hide the tears if you were all wet. Quickly she got up and sat at the steps leading out of the pool. I threw my arms around her and she held me against her. Jade cried with me there for at least a half an hour. Finally, I helped her out of the pool and wrapped my giant beach towel around us. We just stood there as she cried.

She began to calm down and we just stood there. I was really starting to get tired and I started to let go, but Jade began to kiss the nape of my neck. Everything inside of me told me to push her away. This could only mean pain for me. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years. But it felt oh so good, so I turned my head and I caught her lips with mine and I deepened the kiss.

She took my hand and led me upstairs to my room and there should have been a point here that we thought about what we were doing, but really, when was I ever going to get this chance again. I could have her for real just once before she realized that she was being an idiot and ran back to Beck. I could comfort her anyway she wanted. So when the door to my room was locked and she turned to face me, I didn't hesitate to give her exactly what she wanted.

I let her lead this dance, simply because I just wanted her so bad. I didn't want to spook her. She undid my bikini top and I unhooked her bra. Then she untied my bottoms, and finally I had to break the kiss. I had time to think about what we were doing as I reached for her pool soaked lacy underwear. I looked up at her. Waiting for her to stop me, but she hooked my thumbs into the waistband. So I pulled.

I pulled them down slowly. I got down on my knees in front of her inhaling her scent. I watched her step out of her panties and I reached out to touch her legs. I caressed them savoring the feel of them. I leaned forward and kissed her right thigh. Her legs began to tremble. Then I kissed her left. I felt her fingers thread through my hair, and I could smell her excitement, cruel and sweet. I hesitated, because I had never actually done this with a girl before, and the only time Danny had done this for me, he bit me and ripped my skin there a little.

I looked up at her eyes; she had tears in them. They were closed. She wasn't even there with me. I dropped my hands I took a deep breath and stepped away from her. I kicked myself mentally because I was so close to getting everything I had been dreaming of.

Jade's eyes shot open, and the first words that came out of her mouth since she broke up with Beck were. "You've been in my head since you walked into my life." I turned to look at her. "That's why he hates you."

"But you love him." I said softly and sat on my bed.

"Yeah I do," Jade said sitting next to me.

I wanted to cry; I wanted to curse my father for teaching me to be a decent human being. I really wanted to be able to just use this situation and just get what I want. But no... Tori can't do that. But I swear if Jade started it again, I won't be responsible for what I do.

"Can you just hold me?" Jade asked; her voice small.

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. Just let me get some clothes."

"No," Jade said scooting into my bed. I smirked and climbed in next to her wrapped my arms around her as we spooned. "Thank you." She sighed. I kissed her shoulder and we stayed like this until we drifted of to sleep.


	11. What She Gave Me

**A/N: SO guys... here is this. took me by surprise so don't kill the chaneler. anyway I was Nominated for a Topaz award. Honored am I! Just the fact that I am nominated lets me know that you like me! SO go vote for your favorites nominations are finally closed! Enjoy this piece and tell me what you think I am starved I have been holding my updates all week. Enoy! DOn't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**What she gave me**

* * *

"Tori," I heard a whisper. I felt a kiss to my collarbone then my Jaw line. A soft peck on my lips; a hand on my breast. This dream. This fucking dream again. It is what happens when I am pressed skin to skin with Jade.

I have to wake up before I wet my sheets. She is in bed with me I can feel the skin. My nipple is in dream Jade's mouth hot and moist. Wait… that was different. I moaned as she sucked and there was pain! Wonderful pain and I gasped and my eyes flew open and I was on my back in my dark room on my bed with Jade sucking on my second breast. Her hands were roaming my body and shifting me so that I would open. "Are you awake yet?" She murmured as her kisses began to work their way down my abdomen.

My breathing sped up, and I moaned her name. "Please don't tease me." I whispered and she looked up at me.

She shifted making sure her bare thigh found itself between my legs, and she kissed my lips running her tongue along my lips to deepen it. "I need you." She whispered once the kiss broke. Making some pressure on my center.

I moaned so loud I think I might have woken the dead. I shifted my leg that was trapped between hers so that when her hip jutted forward she would get that friction too. This is how she gave me what I wanted.

Six o'clock in the morning, I don't necessarily know if this was considered sex or just humping or what. We just rubbed and rubbed and rubbed and came all over each other. Our hands tangled our lips locked our legs entwined. God it was the best morning of my life.

I knew she was doing it for me. But like I said before, if she started something else, I wasn't going to stop her. Only problem was I knew it was a onetime thing, and once she was done, I knew that I had to have her again.

We went to school that Monday, and it was as if nothing had happened. I had to pretend I hadn't fucked my dream girl, that I didn't care that I couldn't have her again, and it was killing me.

Jade was withdrawn and moody. She didn't talk to any of us. She sat off by herself and didn't join us at lunch either. Andre came up to me and took me to talk privately. "What happened?"

"She… fucked me this morning." I said. Andre would have done a spit take had he taken a sip of that peppy cola in his hand.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "Well Damn… so are you two a couple?"

"Are you crazy? She just broke up with Beck. That was just so that she could release some tension. I feel used." I said as I grabbed the things that I needed from my locker.

"You are one lucky bitch."

I smirked. "Yeah maybe I am."

Later that night I got a text from Jade. "I'm coming over" It said.

"When?" Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and I didn't get a chance to speak before her lips were pressed against mine.

I moved backward but she followed me until we flipped over my couch and she had me pinned under her. She lay atop me and looked at me, and she was angry with me! She drew her fist back, and I swore I was about to see stars. She punched the pillow next to my head "FUCK!" she screamed.

I exhaled in relief. "Jade!" I said pushing her to a seated position.

"I'm straight." She said to herself.

"Okay—"

"Shut up!" she shouted and began to pace the room.

"What's going—"

"Shut up!" she screamed again. She was frantic. And I had no clue what was happening to her. "You RUINED ME!"

"What?"

"I kissed you, and nothing has been right since. I can't get you out of my head, I need…" she stopped herself. "I need to get you out of my system."

"What?"

"FUCK ME! Inside me… now… It's the only way… please…"she was frantic likek a caged animal. And it was sexy as hell.

Yes Yes YES! She is offering it to me… come on Tori say yes. As much as I wanted to say yes to that, my mouth said. "No." What? Stupid stupid stupid.

"No?"

okay let's try that again brain, yes, yes… yes… say it. "No." Fuck.

"Why not?" and with that question I knew why I couldn't say yes. There was only one answer.

"Because I love you."


	12. Between The Sheets

**A/N:It looks like this story is coming to a close! yay! one down about a million to go. I am working on the others as well but this was the only one I had managed to finish by the weekend. there is a bit of an internal battle in this story. there are a few words in italics, those are the words that Tori would have said had she felt the need to say them LOL anyway. it's short, and strange and kind of a filler and cliff hanging resolution so enjoy. There will be one more chapter at least in this I promise so tell me what you think. Don't be shy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Between the sheets**

* * *

She looked at me for a long time. She was frozen. "Jade…" I said moving closer to her. she stepped back and finally ran out of my house.

Fuck me. That was so not what I needed. I was wounded and I walked to my room. I must have been in shock, because telling her how I felt didn't totally destroy me. I was happy to have survived the L word.

I curled up in my bed and took a deep breath. I could still smell her and I in my sheets. I covered myself and took deep breaths and allowed her reaction to my confession. I tried not to let that define my standing with her, because it was understandable that she remove herself from something that awkward.

The next morning I didn't get up, I didn't move all day, insisting on lingering in the slowly fading scent of the morning we spent together. No I know what you are thinking. I said I was fine with Jade knowing how I felt. I said I understood her reaction. I was not depressed. I wasn't. I just wanted to stay in that moment.

"Tori?" I heard that afternoon. It was my mom. I had to answer didn't I she was my mom. I swear I did answer. What did she want? "Are you alright?" _Of course I'm fine mom. May I help you?_ "Answer me honey." Fuck… I didn't say it out loud? My mother sighed and walked out of my room.

The next day, I would have gone to school, but every time I got up to pee, I just remembered my comfy bed and favorite smell and I just went back to it and took deep breaths. And I wished I had tasted her, and buried my fingers deep within her so I could live that moment over and over again. "Here are your stupid assignments." Trina said dropping a bunch of papers on my bed. _Thanks sis!_ "fine, don't talk to me… next time you just miss your assignments." Fuck… my mouth failed me yet again.

My phone buzzed for the hundredth time in the last two days… I checked the messages… I think. I texted back didn't I? Trina reached for my buzzing phone. "Tori, your friends are freaking out." _Just tell them I'm fine_.

"Tori is freaking catatonic…" she said out loud as she texted something. She wouldn't… _No Trina don't send it!_ "I'm sending this if you don't stop me." Didn't I just say… ugh!

"stop, I…" I stopped realizing I had no voice. "Give it!" I reached for it. Trina smiled and handed it over. I sighed and looked at it, she sent a mass Text.

"sick, not contagious, come over plz." No… my room reeks of sex… and that's how I like it. They didn't come that night. Cause after Trina left I was alone till the next day.

First one to come was Cat. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. _Hey kitten._ She is so cute. "Tori I miss you." _Aww I miss you too kitten_. I thought I said, then Cat began to cry, and ran out of my room.

Andre and Robby came together. They tried to be funny, and they were… Kind of… I guess. I laughed a few times didn't I? "Tori, Please come on Back. I don't want to use your understudy in the play. There was a reason she was your understudy." Oh that's right the play… _recast it Andre, Jade would be great in the part._ "Tor. Come on."

"She's like Catatonic." Robbie murmured.

I wondered then what Jade was doing. I wondered if she was going to come and see me. There was a knock on the door and my eyes flickered to the door. She was the only one left. When the door opened I was disappointed it was just another boy. "Hey guys. I'm Danny. Her ex."

"Hey Man," Andre said.

"I heard she was bad."

"She ever do that with you?" Andre asked. Danny shook his head.

"What about her girlfriend? I heard she was dating someone." Danny tried looking at me. He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair pushing a stray curl behind my ear.

"They broke up last week." Andre said and they all sighed and looked at me with pity. _Don't you dare pity me._ "We're hanging out at Karaoke Dokie you should hang."

"Sure." Danny said.

_Okay, I'll go to school the next day._ I promised myself.

I broke that promise to myself. I over slept because I had stayed up all night running through my closet in my mind. So when I woke up it was almost fourth period. No point. I'd go to school on Friday. That afternoon I heard an argument outside of my bedroom door.

"You're going in there with me." It was Jenna.

"Why would I? Vega is the bane of my existence, she is not my friend." That was Beck. And I smirked at the satisfaction that I fucked his girlfriend right in this bed where I lay taking in deep breaths. Except the smell was almost gone.

The door pushed open and a dour looking Beck and Jenna walked in. They stared and suddenly I was starving. I looked at Jenna's hand and she was holding a pizza. "I brought food… you hungry?"

_Yes, I'm starved_… I looked over at the bowl full of food from lunch my mom had brought in. Damn… I thought I ate that. "She isn't gonna talk to us." Beck said leaning against my door.

"Listen Tori, I was a desperate call. They didn't know what to do. They don't realize that it isn't about me." Jenna said.

"Jade is pretty damaged by the way. What the hell did you do to her?" Beck asked his face changing from disgust to actual concern.

"Where is she?" I said silently. My voice was gone.

Beck moved closer. "Say that again?"

"Where?" I say, and sound actually comes out. Very light sound. He looked toward the door. Then he turned back to me. "Here?"

"Every day." He said quietly. Then I turned over and slept… and really slept for the first time in a long time, but I don't know how long but I am awakened by my blankets being ripped away from me.

"This is enough Victoria." I heard her voice before I saw her. she pulled at my arms and got me out of bed taking me to my adjoining bathroom. "Obviously you have been able to make it to this room." She roughly pulled my clothes off my body and shoved me in the shower. "So I know you aren't Catatonic."

She turned on the shower to cold water. "Jade!" I scream silently

"I thought you died Tori." Jade said handing me the soap and a loofa. "You were like a fucking zombie. "

"Oh my god… please stop!" I silently pled, at least I was moving my mouth now. She had grabbed my hair and was brushing the knots out of it as I showered.

"How could you let that happen? Don't you know how to protect yourself like that?" Jade said. And I don't know if she was talking to me or herself but she was gripping my hair so tight I thought I'd be bald at the end. "You can't let anyone in. Love is for losers."

I began to cry. Not because of the pain in my head, but because she was right. I collapsed into the tub and wrapped my arms around my knees and I cried and rocked myself in the cold stream of water. But I had never loved anyone before her. Never. "Stop." I said a little louder through a sob.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pull. She said letting go of the brush then reaching around to hug me Both of us getting soaked. That is when I realized she was dressed for school, make up and all."

"What time is it." I said in a stage whisper.

She looked at me, and laughed. "six thirty."

"The fuck Jade? I don't need that much time to get dressed for school." I whispered. She laughed harder.

"Honey, you looked like the dead, you were up to a level of grime that should be illegal."

I snorted. "I didn't mean to scare you guys… I swore I was responding. I was having whole conversations with everyone."

"Why?"

"Why did I stay in bed?" I asked and she nodded. "That was the last place it was just you and me. It smelled like you and me."

"I asked you to be with me again." Jade said handing me the towel.

"So that you could get over me." My voice was returning slowly.

Jade looked down at her lap then looked at me. "Lets be together for real. I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you again."

I smiled, "really?" as a response she leaned forward and kissed me full and long.


	13. Just Say I Do

**A/N: Yay another one finished! that means I can start writing new stories right? LOL na, just kidding enjoy this. I am really trying to clear my works so that I can start doing more original stuff. I don't know if you have noticed these past couple of weeks but they have taken the Ask story off. I hadn't updated in like forever so I suppose it's cool. I'm sorry about that guys I should have read the rules better. Plus My writing partner is tooo busy to write with me anymore... and vice versa so it would hve probably been disappointing. alas! another story bites the dust. OK I will stop talking now, so here you go.- S.K. **

**P.S. Don't forget to nopinate your faves for the CVA!s www. fanfiction topic/142615/98631432/1/Nominations-Are-Now-Open  
**

* * *

**Just say I do**

* * *

If I were an Indian girl, My parents would give Jade's Parents lavish gifts, and her parents would totally burry mine in jewels. She and I would have an extravagant wedding that would last seven days with family and friends surrounding us. I would also probably not be a girl.

Jade and I were inseparable for the next six years. Our daddies did a great job in putting us together, and accepted whatever we wanted to make of our relationship. The end of our Sophomore Year in High school settled Jade and me as a power couple. Beck had come around and became the biggest player in our staying together. He'd said that if Jade was going to leave him for some girl, she had better stay gay because she was gay all along.

Beck and I still have our awkward moments, but in truth, we're friends. We broke up in junior year… all of junior year. I couldn't get over not being with her, and Jade… she went from boy to girl all year. The night before our finals she came by my house just before I had headed to bed.

Okay this is what happened:

_I closed my pre-calculus book and shoved it in my bag letting out a big groan. I stood up and stretched and began to make myself some Cocoa. Just as I was taking the cocoa out of the microwave, there was a knock at my door. It kind of freaked me out because it was just past midnight. "Relax Tori, a burglar does not knock on the door." I told myself and I headed toward the door taking a sip. "Who is it?" I asked._

_"Jade…" My heart began to pound in my chest. I still wasn't over her I hadn't talked to her in months. We broke up mutually; because she said she wasn't sure if she was gay, if she could just be with a girl all of her life and it wouldn't be fair to me if she kept stringing me along. We were friends for sure, but I couldn't watch her as she went from one random to another. "I need to talk to you Tori, I miss you."_

_I opened the door and she took me in as if she hadn't seen me in months. I did the same, I see her every day, but I can look, I love her and she knows it. I took a sip of my cocoa and stepped aside to let her in and lock the door behind her. I wasn't going to let her leave until I got some questions answered even if it took all night._

_I signaled to the red couches, and followed her over. I put my mug down on the coffee table and sat on the couch opposite her. We sat in silence her eyes taking me in completely. I started to feel self-conscious and I looked down at what I was wearing. A camisole and no bra, a pair of hip-hop pants from dance class slung low, and the string of my tong barely peeking out. They were red. I pulled the camisole down over the thong, hiked my pants up and folded my arms over my chest._

_She blinked, and shook her head. "What did you need to say?" I asked._

_"I… I never slept with any of them… I couldn't." Was all she said before she came closer and sat next to me. "You look like a girl."_

_"I am a girl" I said my breath hitching as my heart sped up._

_"I need you back." She whispered, and before I could respond her lips were on mine, and her arms pulled me closer her hands moving heatedly under my shirt to take in the feel of my back._

_My entire body reacted, stiffening at the sheer excitement, and then letting the liquid excitement flow out of my more private center of intimacy. One of her hands slid out from under my camisole and down to my ass inside my pants. The flesh of her palm scorched my flesh as she pulled me on to her lap._

_"Marry me." She said braking away from my lips and she pled with me between kisses to my throat and chest. "Please tell me this arrangement is back on. It's fate that we are together. I love you."_

_I pulled away, it just didn't sound like Jade. I needed to see if she was serious. Her pleading eyes stared at me intently. "Jade—"_

_"Just say yes…please." She said. We had a stare down; pleading blue wyes dueled with my confused brown ones. And she saw it the moment I made up my mind because her body reacted. She threw me back on to the couch and lay flush against me._

_I moaned, and she took me there, in the family room, with my parents just upstairs and my sister in her room. No restraint, just desperate and raw._

That night marked the first of many to come. We were like this every night. Sometimes we would fight, but we never went to bed angry and alone. Graduation came and went freshman year of college, I had a Tour, and she stayed behind. When I got back, she had a movie. Then I had a movie. Our careers and all that came with being a young celebrity in Hollywood was always an obstacle that we refused to come between us.

Right now, I am supposed to be recording my third song in my new album. And she is supposed to be at a premiere. Andre came to see me at the studio and kidnapped me. And Now I am somewhere in Bakersfield. In a non-descript room all alone wearing a dress of white with gold thread embroidery.

There was a knock on the door. I open it and my dad is standing there with a grin on his face. "I was sent to take you somewhere." He said, I smiled and walked with him down the hall to a small foyer. There I see Jade in her black gown she was supposed to wear to her premiere. She smiled and took me in but before we could greet each other, a set of doors to the right opened and she and I turned to look curiously at the small chapel. We gasped. IT was decorated beautifully our mothers had been waiting for us and a smattering of our friends sat in the pews at witnesses. Our fathers smiled at each other and walked us side by side down the isle. I reached out and took Jades hand and she squeezed mine in return. "Did you know about this?" She asked in a whisper.

"Not a clue." I answered; neither of us had planned this. Our fiends and family wanted us to have our wedding. And now we did. Our dads kissed our cheeks as if in sync and stepped back to allow the ceremony to begin.

Thus a promise made between friends twenty-three years before was fulfilled.

**End**


End file.
